Mysterious Past 2
by twilightfanjm
Summary: Sequel to Mysterious Past. It has been 20 years since EJ and the rest of the babies were kidnapped. What happens when they are all finally reunited with their families? Will they ever figure out who took them? How will they handle a new threat?
1. A New Beginning

**Okay so this is a sequel to my other story called Mysterious Past. It's not absolutely necessary to read the first story but it is recommended. I will try to explain as much as I can in this chapter and in the next few chapters. Anyways I hope that you all enjoy this story. **

**Chapter 1: A New Beginning**

**EJ's POV**

It's been 20 years. I couldn't believe that it has already been 20 years. These last 20 years have been very painful for me though. My name is EJ, or Edward Jacob Black. I'm the son of Renesmee Cullen and Jacob Black. But I haven't seen my parents in 20 years in Italy. 20 years ago my family was in danger because of these guys that were called the Volturi. Even though I was only a baby at the time of the incident, I can perfectly recall everything that happened at that time. I could perfectly understand everything that was happening around me. I'm not sure why the Volturi were such a danger to my family, I just knew that they were. One day when our parents weren't watching, one of them bad guys kidnapped me along with all of my cousins. It still worries me to this day because I have no idea what happened to them after our captor took us back to America.

I was dumped so callously in the middle of nowhere until I was found by a human couple. At first they loved me, but then they realized that I wasn't exactly a normal child and they grew more and more distant from me. I think it's because I made the mistake of using my special gift of telepathy on them on more then one occasion. I didn't understand what the problem was at that time because my parents had loved my gift so much. It wasn't until later on that I realized they just found me and my odd quirks immensely creepy.

I was also born with the power to shape shift into a wolf. It's strange but I've been able to do it since I was born.

At the age of three I phased into a wolf and ran away because the lack of love, care, and support really hurt me. I much rather be on my own. I never phased back into a human after that. I'm not even sure that I'd know how to phase back into a human after being nothing but wolf for the past 17 years.

It wasn't all sad though. About five years later I met Lola again. She was one of my cousins that had been stolen, but she was also more then that. We had imprinted on each other when we were both babies. Like me, she has been able to phase since she was born. We've basically have grown up together out here. When we were both reunited our wolf forms were probably the size of a medium sized dog, now we were both bigger then horses. We were both extremely big, strong, and fast. I think it has something to do with all of the raw meat we eat out here. I have a feeling that it's what makes us strong and fast besides the supernatural genes.

"_Daddy! Daddy!" _I hear someone say sweetly as she pushed on me at the same time. I looked and saw that it was my daughter. Her brother and sister were still fast asleep and curled up into my body.

"_What is it?" _I asked.

"_I'm hungry" _she said.

Normally I wouldn't mind leaving my kids as I hunted for them, but their mother was gone this time. Lola, had left yesterday because she sensed a threat in the area and she went to go investigate, she still hasn't found it yet.

"_Okay, Ill be back soon" _I said as I licked her face. I left the cave quickly. I wanted to be back as fast as possible.

Our pups were only a few months old and they were growing pretty slowly. They were still very small and could not hunt on their own just yet.

I still had a hard time thinking of myself as a father to three beautiful pups. Lola and I had fallen deeply in love over the years and we felt that we were finally ready so we gave ourselves to each other. Then a few months later our kids were born. We were worried about them and we wondered if they would be able to phase into humans at some point in their lives. So many questions, so little answers.

Suddenly I heard a noise that made me stop. It sounded like voices, and they sounded sad. But the voices were so familiar.

I went in the direction that the voices were coming from. My heart nearly stopped when I saw my mother and my father. They hadn't aged at all. But they looked so sad, it was heartbreaking.

Suddenly they looked up at me.

"Who is that?" I heard my mom ask. I wanted so badly to say that I was her son.

"I don't know" my father answered. "We aren't expecting anyone else to phase so I don't know who he or she is"

"Let's take a closer look" mom said. They approached me slowly and I started trembling at the knees.

"Who are you?" my father asked. It made me sad that they couldn't recognize me, their son.

"_Mommy it's me" _I said to her using the gift that I hadn't used in so many years.

She froze. "EJ?" she whispered. Dad stopped to.

I nodded in response.

"EJ, son? Is that really you?" dad asked. I could see the tears streaming down his face.

I nodded again. Then they both threw their arms around me as they started crying. I had started crying to.

"My baby" mom said as she gave me a kiss.

Then I remembered my kids. I had to get back to them. I never did hunt for them, but I had to go back and check on them at least. With that I took off running.

"Wait! EJ come back!" mom screamed.

"Get back here EJ!" dad screamed. He sounded upset now.

"We better go get him" dad said.

"Yes we can't let him get away" mom said. That was the last thing that I heard from them as I ran through the woods. Then I heard heavy panting. I looked back and saw my wolf father in pursuit of me. Then I noticed that my mother was chasing me to.

Dad caught up to me and pounced on me just as I reached the cave. He had me pinned to the floor and it was clear the he was not going to let me go.

"_Daddy! Daddy!" _I heard my kids scream before I saw my son and my two daughters emerge from the cave and run towards me. My parents looked at them strangely before realization slowly dawned upon them.

"_My kids" _I said to my mom.

**Please Review**


	2. Human Again

**Chapter 2: Human Again**

**EJ's POV**

My dad quickly got off of me. I got up and shook out all of the dirt that had ended up in my fur. My parents were still looking at my pups in shock.

"_Daddy who are they?" _my daughter Lucy asked.

"_They're your grandparents" _I said.

"_What is grandparents?" _my son Leo asked.

"_They're my parents, which makes them your grandparents" _I told them.

"_Can we meet them?" _my other daughter Nicki asked.

"_Go ahead. I'm sure that they would love to meet you all" _I said.

My father was shocked when my two daughters ran up to him and started sniffing him eagerly. Once he got over the shock he quickly warmed up to them.

My son on the other hand was much more interested in my mother. He ran over to my shocked mother who then picked him up with trembling hands. My mom warmed up to Leo rather quickly as he started licking her and making her laugh. When she looked at him it reminded me of the way she used to look at me when I was a baby. She looked at him with a lot of love, care, and tenderness. I felt tears roll out of my eyes and down my face. My heart ached because of all the love that I had missed out on. All of the love that had been so cruelly snatched away when I was stolen.

I was shocked when a nice warm tongue licked my face, thus cleaning my face of any tears. It was my father. I licked him back and we nuzzled each other for a minute. This was the wolf version of hugging and kissing.

Then I saw my mother walk up to me. She hugged me again and kissed my snout. I licked her face.

"EJ let's go home" mom said with tears in her eyes. I nodded in response. I got ahold of Lucy who had taken it upon herself to bite my father's tail and just dangle there at the end of it. She smiled innocently as if she had done nothing wrong. Out of all of my pups she is definitely the worst troublemaker of all of them which is saying a lot when it comes to my kids.

I had started to follow my parents when a thought occurred to me. I couldn't hear what my father was thinking. Why? When I was a baby I could hear him perfectly. It didn't make any sense. There was also a noticeable size difference in my father's wolf and my own. Is it because I've been a wolf since I was three years old? Is it because I've grown up in this body? Is it because of the food I eat out here?

We heard a growling noise that made us all stop. I instantly recognized it as my mate Lola before she appeared. I admired her for a moment. She was almost as big as I was, she was sleek but strong, and she had beautiful silver-grayish fur. Time would never make me immune to both her inner and her outer beauty.

She ran up to me and we nuzzled each other. "_EJ what's going on? What happened?" _she asked.

"_We found them. We found our family" _I said.

"_I can see that, but how?" _she asked.

"_I'm not even really sure myself" I said. _

My parents were now staring at the both of us in pure shock.

"Lola is that you?" mom asked. My mate just nodded.

"So many questions, so little answers" mom said and my dad nodded in agreement.

"I can't wait to see how the family is going to react. We'll have to call Leah and Mike right away so they could come down here" mom said. Mike was my mother's adoptive cousin. He and Leah were Lola's parents.

"Let's just go" mom said before walking in an even faster pace.

Soon we arrived at a large mansion like house.

My dad disappeared for a second when he went to phase back into a human. He looked us expectantly. Then I realized what he and my mom wanted. They wanted me to phase back into a human. I felt nothing but panic for a minute because I wasn't sure how to change back, or if I even could.

My dad must've figure out what was going on because he said "EJ it's okay, I'll help you. Just follow me"

I followed him to the place where he had hidden himself during his transformation. "Son just relax and try to imagine yourself as a human. You can do it. I know you can" he said.

I wasn't so sure that it was going to be as easy as he made it out to be. After all how can you imagine being human when you've spent the majority of your life as a wolf? Nonetheless I decided to give it a try. I calmed myself down and managed to lower my heart rate. I felt myself start to change and felt myself decrease in size until I was standing on two feet rather then four. Right away I lost my balance but my father caught me just in time.

"Easy there, you okay?" he asked as he steadied me back on two feet.

"I'm okay dad" I said. It felt weird to use my voice. I hadn't talked since I was three years old, and even then I wasn't exactly social.

My dad hugged me again. "I've always hoped that I'd get to hear you call me that. I love you EJ" he said.

"I love you to dad" I said. My dad's only response was to hug me again. I felt so happy that I was finally home.

My dad handed me a pile of what I assumed was clothes. He had to help me put them on because I still couldn't quite gain my balance. This two legs only thing was going to take a lot of getting used to.

I was also having an extremely hard time walking. My dad had to support me.

"EJ!" I heard my mom scream. I turned and saw her running over to me happily. In less then a second I was in her arms and she was covering my face with kisses. "Oh my baby boy" she sounded like she was about to cry.

"I love you mom" I said. Now she really was crying. Why did I have to be taken from two wonderful people? They loved me so much and I loved them. So why was I taken from them and forced to fend for myself from such a young age?

It was then that I realized my mother was carrying a baby boy. A human baby boy.

"Is that my son?" I asked.

"Yes your kids, and Lola had no problems phasing once they saw you do it" mom said. I then saw a very beautiful woman with two baby girls walking towards me. My jaw dropped when I realized who she was. She was even more beautiful as a human then as a wolf.

"Is anyone else here?" I asked.

"No" mom said. "Carlisle, your grandparents, and your great aunts and uncles are hunting right now and they'll be back tonight. For now it's just us" mom said.

I grew even happier when she said that the rest of my family was coming. I couldn't wait to see them all, especially Carlisle. When I was a baby I got sick and nearly died, but Carlisle was the one to take care of me. I just knew that he really loved me and cared about me. I got attached to him quickly. Besides my parents he was the one that I missed the most.

My parents showed us around the house. They had just moved here so there was still a lot of unpacking to do. It was weird to be in a house again.

"So who took you?" dad asked.

"It was one of those Volturi guys. We don't know which one though because we never could see his face clearly" I said.

"Do you know where the others are?" dad asked.

"I don't know" Lola was the one to answer.

"When we were brought back to America we were all separated. I was dumped in the middle of nowhere. Later I was found by a human couple but I phased and ran away when I was three" I explained.

"Why did you run away?" mom asked with tears in her eyes.

"They didn't care about me or love me because I was different. I couldn't stay there any longer so when I was three I phased into a wolf and ran away. I never phased back into a human until today" I explained. My mom and dad looked angry when I said that my adoptive parents didn't care about me. It took them a few minutes to calm down.

"So you've been a wolf for 17 years?" dad asked with awe in his voice.

"Yes" I said.

"That explains why you're having a hard time in your human body" he said.

"Yeah, it's really weird" I said.

"So how did you two meet up again?" mom asked referring to Lola and I.

"It was an accident really. We just happened to be in the same place at the same time and we ran into each other" she answered.

"I still can't believe that you two are back" mom said.

"We can't believe it either" I said.

"and that you two had kids together" dad said.

"Whom we love" mom said.

"Yeah I can't believe that you two made us grandparents already" dad said.

At least our kids seemed to love their grandparents. I started to get tired and sleepy. It wasn't long before I fell asleep completely. I woke up a little while later with the strong feeling of having to pee. I looked and saw that nobody else was around. Where was everyone? As soon as I got up to go look the urge to pee hit me really badly.

I looked for the bathroom and found it rather fast. There was just one other problem. I was never potty trained so I did not know how to use the bathroom. My adoptive parents cared so little for their "weirdo child" that they never bothered to teach me. And as a wolf you didn't need to know how to use the bathroom. You just lift your leg and go. That simple.

I pulled my pants and underwear down. Now I just go right? I realized that I was wrong when I sprayed half the bathroom and my clothes.

I left quickly to go to get some of the clothes that my father had given to me.

"EJ!" I heard my dad scream.

I quickly found my father….in the bathroom.

I hung my head shamefully.

"What happened here?" he asked.

"I'm sorry dad, it's just that I don't know how to use the bathroom" I said shamefully.

"You don't-"

"No, my adoptive parents never cared enough of teach me" I said.

My dad surprised me because instead of being mad at me he hugged me. "It's okay son, don't worry about it. I'll teach you" he said.

Boy this was sure to be awkward.

**Please Review**


	3. Together Again

**Chapter 3: Together Again**

**EJ's POV**

I quickly left the bathroom again as my father began cleaning up the mess that I had made. I felt bad, but I couldn't stick around the awkward situation any longer. The idea of my dad potty training me at my age was just plain awkward and I was definitely not looking forward to it.

I was surprised when I saw my mother holding my son, who was now dressed in some of my old baby clothes. She was rocking him in a way that was must've been very soothing because he was falling asleep. Lola was holding our two daughters who were just happy to stare at the world around them in amazement.

"Hi mom" I said. She looked at me with tears in her eyes. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"No EJ, I just, well, I'm sad that I missed out on your whole life. You don't know how painful it was for me not to have you with me. Your father has been the exact same way" she said.

When I looked at my mom I could see nothing but sadness plainly on her features. It made my heart ache a lot. I could't even imagine the torture that she and my father must have been going through these past 20 years. Then when I looked at my kids, I tried to imagine what it would feel like if I lost any one of them. I can't even imagine the pain that I would begin to feel if any of my children were snatched so cruelly away from me. I loved more than anything in this world, it would kill me if I lost them. This must've been how she and my father have been feeling for the past 20 years.

"I'm sorry" I said.

She looked at me as I were crazy, and maybe I was. I don't know.

"Why are you apologizing?" she asked.

"For causing you and dad this this pain" I said. I looked away from her as I said that. I don't know why but somehow I felt that I was at least a little responsible for the pain and suffering of my parents.

"EJ!" she shouted, but I ignored her.

"EJ look at me now!" she ordered and there was just no way that I could disobey.

"Do not, and I repeat, do not ever blame yourself for something that was entirely beyond your control!" she shouted. She looked a little upset now. "This was not and never will be your fault! You were just a baby! You were entirely innocent in this whole thing! So don't ever blame yourself again! Understand!?" she shouted.

"Yes mom" I said.

Then my son started to wake up and fuss and a little. Then my mom started rocking him again. "Shh! Shh! It's okay little one" she said in a very soothing way. It was the voice she used to talk to me in when I was a baby.

"His name is Leo" I said.

"Leo? That's a pretty name" mom said. "What about your daughters? What are their names?" mom asked.

"Nicki and Lucy" Lola answered.

"You two had three very beautiful children" mom said.

"Thanks" Lola and I said at the same time.

When I looked at my children the thought of losing them came to me again, and I started crying.

"What's wrong EJ?" mom asked.

I sighed as I thought of what to say. "Well, it's just the thought of losing them the way you and dad lost me really scares me. Ever since I became a father I've loved them all so much and I'd do anything to make sure that they were safe. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to them" I said.

"EJ" mom began. "That's not going to happen. I refuse to let another innocent baby get hurt, and I definitely refuse to let you go through the same thing that your father and I did" mom stated in a very serious manner.

No matter what she said though, I still felt very bad for causing her and my father this immense pain.

"Mom, did you and dad ever get married or have even more kids?" I asked. I had hoped that she had at least some amount of happiness.

"Well we did get married, but we haven't had anymore kids. The thought of having more kids after losing you was hard. Recently though your father and I have decided that we should have more kids. I'm actually pregnant right now" she said.

"You are?" I asked.

"Yup, three weeks pregnant. Which is the equivalent of three months in a human pregnancy. This baby is going to be special like you" she said.

"Boy or girl?" I asked.

"I don't know" she said. "I want it to be a surprise"

Wow, another baby. This family just seems to be getting bigger and bigger. I couldn't believe that I was going to have a little brother or sister.

"Well, I think you'll be a great mother to the new baby. You're really good with babies" I said. I was thinking of memories of my own time as a baby with my mother. My mother was also really good with my son. The way they smiled at each other was enough to make my heart melt.

"You don't know what it means to me to hear you say that" she said.

We heard the sound of someone opening the door. My heart doubled in speed. I was about to be reunited with more of my family members after so many years.

"What is going on in here?" the sound of my great grandfather's voice filled me with nothing but happiness. "Why do I hear seven heartbeats?"

Oh yeah, for a second I had forgotten that he and the rest of the family had no idea that Lola and I were here, and that my children existed.

Nobody said anything until my great grandfather, great grandmother, my grandparents, great aunts, and uncles had all appeared.

They all stared at Lola and I but by the looks on their faces I could tell that they didn't recognize us.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" he said in a way that was sort of threatening. Given everything that has happened to his family I couldn't blame him for being overprotective like that.

"Well?" he asked when I had not answered.

"Grandpa" mom said with tears in her eyes. "It's EJ, my son, we finally found him"

"EJ?" my great grandfather asked in shock.

"Yeah, it's me" I said.

I soon found myself in his arms. Then I found myself being passed around from family member to family member. It was beautiful. I hadn't felt this happy in such a long time. Then they did the same with my mate.

"But how? What happened?" was the question that everyone seemed to ask. We just recounted the story that we told my parents earlier. That we had no idea who took us or why they took us. Then I told them about us having been wolves for the past 17 years. It was wonderful to finally be back with my family. But, on the other hand, I couldn't help but wonder what had happened to my cousins, the other babies, who had also been so cruelly snatched away from their parents. Were they okay? Were they as lucky as Lola and I had been? Where were they? Did they think about us as much as we thought about them?

I watched as my family interacted with my children. They had all fallen in love with them rather quickly. It was a beautiful thing to see and it filled me with happiness.

As the night began I started to feel really tired from the days events. I also started to feel that urge to pee again, but I ignored it. Mostly because I wanted to put off the potty training lesson as long as possible. So I went to bed that night with a full bladder.

When I woke up the next the next morning my lower half felt soaking wet and rather I realized that the sheets and blankets were soaking wet. _Uh oh! _I thought when I realized what it was.

Then to my horror I saw my father standing right there staring at me.

"Son, I think it's time I taught you how to use the bathroom" he said. I blushed a very bright red.

**Please Review**


	4. My Family

**Chapter 4: My Family**

**EJ's POV**

No! No! No! I did not want to do this. I did not want to do this at all! I'd rather continue peeing on myself or making a mess everywhere! Anything but having to be potty trained at 20 years old!

"Do I have to do this?" I asked just on the off chance that my father would say that I didn't.

"Yes you have to. It's essential to know how to use the bathroom" he said.

Damned! Why couldn't I have learned as a kid like every other person on this planet?!

I reluctantly got up and followed him to the bathroom. I watched as he pulled down his pants and underwear revealing his penis. This just got a thousand times more awkward then it already was.

"The most important thing to remember is to hold it and aim the stream into the toilet" he said.

"Okay" I said. It sounded easy enough.

"Here I'll show you" he said. As be was peeing I wished that I could be anywhere but there.

"Now I want you to do it" he said when he was done.

"What?!" I shouted. He was going to watch me go?! I could just die right now.

"It's the only way you'll ever learn" he said.

"Okay okay fine!" I said a little to fast and loud. I did it and I was sucessful. Good. I didn't ever want this incident to repeat itself again.

"Good EJ. Now you're officially potty trained" dad said as he gave me a pat on the back.

"I'm glad that's over with" I said.

"Oh come on it wasn't that bad" he said.

"Yes it was" I said. "Way to awkward and I wouldn't wish it on anyone"

"It wasn't that bad" he said.

"Try getting potty trained at 20 years old and then we will talk dad" I said.

He laughed.

When we got downstairs right away we saw my mother playing with my kids. She looked so happy with them.

My dad sighed. "I haven't seen your mother so happy in so long" he said.

"Really?" I asked. It had really been so long since my mom had been this happy?

"Yes and honestly I feel the same way. Just knowing that you were gone and having no idea what was happening to you, or even if you were alive or not, was just pure torture for us son" my dad sounded like he was about to start crying now.

"Even when we got married we weren't as happy as we are now" he said.

"Well dad" I started to say but wasn't sure what to say next. "I'm back and we can make up for lost time"

"You're right EJ. You're right" he said as he hugged me

I heard the doorbell ring in another part of the house. After Carlisle opened the door I heard two people rush in screaming happily. When I saw who they were I knew why. It was Mike and Leah. They had changed, they had gotten older, unlike the rest of the family.

I watched as they and my mate cried. Their gasps of surprise when they discovered our children. They were even happy to see me.

Now I wished more than anything that the other missing children would appear. I wanted my whole family to be reunited and happy again the way things that things should be.

We told our story again. They were shocked to hear that we hadn't phased in so long.

"Why didn't you ever phase back?" Leah asked.

Just then everyone stopped what they were doing to look at us.

"I think we all want to know the answer to that question" mom said.

"Well" I began. "It's because we didn't think that we'd be able to fit in with humans. We didn't think that there was a place among human society that we'd ever be able to fit into so we chose to remain wolves" I said.

"It's true" Lola said. "We never planned on phasing back. We were going to live the rest of our lives as wolves"

"My goodness" I heard Carlisle say.

"Yeah so we've been wondering around from place to place all these years. We settled here in Alaska a few months ago when our kids were close to being born" I said.

"We'd never imagined that we'd meet our family again. A few days ago I sensed a threat around here but now I'm certain that it was just you all" Lola said.

"Probably" mom said.

"Mom, dad what happened to you two?" Lola asked.

"We've been searching for you all this time. We've done everything that we can to find you but with no luck" Mike said.

"and I decided to quit phasing. I thought it would be easier to handle all of my emotions without the fear of bursting into a wolf" Leah said.

The conversation went on for a long time after that. Weeks went by and we continued to get closer and closer as a family. We began to heal.

I was happy for all the time that I got to spend with my parents. One day it was just my mom, dad, Lola, and I at the house by ourselves. My family had gone on a hunting trip and my babies were with Leah and Mike.

My mom suddenly screamed out in pain. We all rushed to her side immediately.

"Nessie what's wrong?" dad asked.

"The baby is coming" she said. My dad immediately began to panic. He wasn't there when I was born so he had no idea what to do.

"It's okay dad, relax breathe" I tried calming him down as I had been in his situation.

"EJ how can you tell me to relax! You have no idea how I feel right now!" he shouted as mom started pushing.

"Actually I do dad. Lola gave birth to my three babies at the same time. I know how nerve wrecking it is" Insaid.

"It's true"Lola said. "He kept pacing around the whole cave whimpering frantically"

"Really?" dad asked.

"Yes" I said.

Within minutes I heard the sound of a baby crying. I picked up the baby. It was a girl.

"It's a girl" I said and then handed my mom my new baby sister. She smiled happily.

Then I noticed something. "Um mom, I'm not a doctor or an expert but I think that there is another baby" I said.

"What?! That's not possible. Carlisle has done ultrasounds and only one baby showed up!" she said.

"Well I'm sure there is ano-" I was cut off by my mom screaming in pain as another contraction hit her.

I took the baby girl from her and handed her to my father.

"It's a boy" I announced when the other baby was finally born 30 minutes later.

I handed him to my smiling mother who looked like she was about to collapse from exhaustion at any second.

"At least I'm not human" she said. "They can be in labor for hours and hours"

Yup, as far as birthing goes, we supernaturals have it pretty easy.

**Please Review**


	5. Tragedy

**Chapter 5: Tragedy**

**Carly's POV**

Life couldn't get any worse for me; it really couldn't. It seemed like my life had been marked by tragedy from the very beginning of my life; in many ways that was exactly right.

My name is Carly Davidson. Really my last name should be Clearwater, but it isn't. I'm the daughter of Sarah and Seth Clearwater. They weren't married so I didn't know what my mother's maiden name was.

Not long after I was born our lives were in danger. My cousins and I were sent to Italy for our safety. It was there that my cousins and I were kidnapped and then taken back to America. I couldn't see who it was that took us; I never got a good look at the person that took us. I was dumped on the doorstep of an orphanage.

I was sad because it meant that I would never be able to see my family again. I would never see my wonderful, loving, and caring parents again. I'd never see any single member of my family again. Just thinking of them still makes me cry. I often wonder what happened to my cousins. Were they living a good life? What about the rest of the Cullens? How were they doing? Were they able to cope with our kidnapping? What about my parents?

I was adopted by a great mother and father. They would never replace my parents but I loved them and they loved me. I was named Carly because I had a piece of Jewelry on me that said my name. I was happy that I got to at least keep my name.

I never once phased either. Unlike Lola and EJ I never phased. Out of all of us I was the most human. Calvin was the only exception, he was all human. He was a foster baby that my great aunt and uncle had taken in. Honestly though, I'm not even sure why I still have my memories of when I was a baby, but I'm happy that I do.

After I was adopted my parents adopted two more babies. My brother, Johnny, and my sister, Katie. This is where the tragedies in my life start up again. My brother was killed when he was 10 years old. He was walking home from school and he was hit by a drunk driver. My sister died four years later from an undetected heart problem. She was only 13 years old.

This was a very devastating time for me and my parents. It wasn't until my sister was born three years ago that we felt even happy again.

Then it all changed for the worst again a couple of months ago. I was walking home late from a friend's house when I was attacked. I was brutally gang raped. Words can't even begin to describe the pain that I felt. I wanted to tell my parents everything, but I never could. A couple of days later my parents died in a car accident.

Now here I am, months later, crying in a hospital room as I watch my three year old sister sleep. Another devastating blow has just hit me. Lizzie, my barely three year old sister, has just been diagnosed with Leukemia. The doctors said that there was a chance that she would survive. I hoped they were right.

I looked at my sister as she was sleeping. Her small body looked so small and fragile as she laid there hooked up to all those machines.

Suddenly I felt my baby kick me. I found out about two months after the rape that I was pregnant. I just found it was a girl; my baby girl. I thought about getting an abortion. I seriously considered it. In fact I was on my way to an abortion clinic when I changed my mind. I didn't have the heart to go through with it. Now here I am, five months pregnant.

Just then Dr. Melendez came in.

"Hi Carly" he said.

"Hi" I said in back.

"Carly I wanted to talk to you right now. Is that okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure" I said. I followed him into the hall so we wouldn't wake up my sister.

"It's my understanding that you are Lizzie's only family left and that you are her legal guardian. Is that correct?" he asked.

"Yes" I said. "Why?"

"Well I want to refer her to another hospital. This one is in Denali, Alaska. This hospital specializes in children with cancer and I think that she'll be much better off over there. I just need your authorization to transfer her medical files to them" he explained.

This was perfect. My parents had left me another that is located in Denali, Alaska.

"Yes, please do it. We have a house out there so moving over there won't be a problem" I said.

"Okay, I just need you to sign some papers first" he said.

I followed him and signed the necessary papers. They were going to release my sister the next day. She was healthy and strong enough to leave and travel. I actually felt happy that I would be leaving Denver, Colorado and all it's unhappy memories.

I just hoped that life would be better from here on out.

**In case anyone is wondering the Cullens are in Denali, Alaska right now. So another reunion is on it's way. Please Review and tell me what you think.**


	6. Shocked

**Chapter 6: Shocked**

**Carly's POV**

When I went back inside the hospital room I saw that my sister was awake. She was crying.

"Lizzie what's wrong?" I asked her as I took her into my arms and held her.

"I'm scared" she said. "please don't leave me" she said.

"I promise that I will never leave you" I said to her. I kissed her brow and I continued to hold her until she fell back asleep again. She was scared, ever since yesterday morning -when I had to rush her into the emergency room she had been absolutely terrified. She had been screaming out in pain with no idea of what was happening to her.

The doctors spent the whole day yesterday just running tests on her. I knew that she was absolutely terrified because she had no idea what they were doing to her. It wasn't until this morning when all of the results had finally came in and they gave me the devastating news. I didn't know how to tell my sister what was happening, after all she was only three years old. So the doctors helped me tell her. I didn't think it was a good idea to keep it a secret from her. I'm not sure how much she understood, but I hoped that it was enough.

The next day we went home and right away I started packing as much as possible. It was a really tiring job, especially since I was five months along in my pregnancy. I went and booked our flights for Alaska, we were going to leave the next day. I was eager to get out of this hell-hole of a place. First my brother dies, then my sister dies, then I get raped, and a few days after that my parents die, and now my sister is sick; possibly terminally. Denver has definitely brought me and my family a lot of bad luck. I didn't even think it was possible to be so unlucky. I hoped that I would that my sister and I would have much better luck in Denali then here in Denver.

My sister was pretty excited at the thought of moving to Alaska. If there is one thing that I strongly admired about that little girl is her ability to be happy no matter what was happening in life.

The flight was really long; nearly six hours long actually. Being on a plane for six hours with a three year old feels more like one hundred hours honestly. Movies only keep her entertained for so long. Although she would watch Frozen a million times if I actually let her. For a while she was happy just to rub my stomach. She loved feeling my baby kick; it made her laugh and smile.

I looked at my sister as she laughed and smiled when my baby would kick. I hated the very idea that I might lose my sister and never see her laugh or smile again. Lizzie, and my unborn baby girl, were the only two things that were keeping me together right now. I had two people to live for, and if I lost either one of them it would be beyond devastating. I didn't want to endure another tragedy. Honestly, I don't even think that I could endure another tragedy. A person can only take so much tragedy in his or her life and still be able to keep living, functioning, and breathing. I'm barely hanging on as it is. One more devastating blow would just be the end of me. There was just no way that I could keep doing this anymore. Just no.

We got off the plane, got our bags, and took a cab home. I had left my car back in Denver. I wasn't sure what I was going to do with it yet. Once Lizzie was asleep I started to unpack as much as possible but that didn't last long. I was much to tired from the day's events and pregnancy made things that much harder.

I closed my eyes and before I knew it, it was morning. I woke up and immediately woke up my sister. I had already made an appoitment for her to meet her new doctor and discuss treatment options.

I had to call for a cab again. Buying a car was near the top of my list of things to do.

We arrived at the hospital 15 minutes later. I got all of the necessary paperwork, filled it out, and turned it in. Soon a nurse came for us and had us wait in a room. I was anxious to get this started already. I just hoped that whatever doctor I got would be a good one. I needed a good one to save Lizzie.

I looked through all the papers to read what they all said. As I was reading the door opened. I looked up and nearly cried out in shock when I saw that it was none other than Carlisle Cullen.

**Sorry that this is kind of short but I had to go to class and this seemed like a good place to stop. The only reason I was able to update is because my morning class got cancelled but now I have to go to my 12pm class. Anyways please review and tell me what you think.**


	7. Carlisle

**Chapter 7: Carlisle**

**Carly's POV**

I could not believe who had just walked in. I had been so sure that I would never see Carlisle again. He didn't seem to recognize me at all. How could he though? I had changed a lot since we last saw each other. I was a baby back then.

"Carlisle?" I said. He looked at me as I had grown a third arm or something.

"How do you know my name?" he asked me. He still had not recognized me. I'd guessed that I had to help him out then.

"It's me Carly. Daughter of Sarah and Seth Clearwater" I said. He stared at me in complete shock.

"Carly?" he said in his state of shock as if he could not quite believe that I was here.

"Yup Carlisle, it's me" I said. I started to get all emotional. I had found my family.

He didn't say another word. Instead he went over to me and gave me a hug. I gave him one

"I can't believe this" he said. "First we find EJ and Lola and now we've found you" he said.

"You found EJ and Lola too?" I asked. It made me happy that at least two other members of my family had been found.

"Yes. We found them a few weeks ago. It truly is a miracle" he said.

"What happened to you?" he asked

"I'd rather not talk about it just yet" I said. I wanted to tell him my story. I really did. But I didn't want to do it in front of my sister. I also did not want to have to tell my story over and over again. I'd rather wait and tell everybody at once. I also wasn't quite ready to share my story about the rape. Although I wasn't sure how long that I'd be able to keep that a secret. After all I'm five months pregnant and have a nice bump to show for it. Also, they all have supernatural abilities so yeah. There was no way that I could keep the secret for long.

"So how have my parents been doing?" I decided to ask. I hoped that they had been okay.

"We haven't seen them in years. It's been hard for them to be around us after you all disappeared" he said. I felt like crying now. I was heartbroken that my parents had been affected like this by my disappearance.

"Carly would you and your sister like to come by later? I know the family will be happy to see you" he said.

"I'd love that" I said.

"It seems like this family keeps getting bigger and bigger" he said.

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"Lola and EJ have three babies now. Now you're here with your sister and you're pregnant. This family keeps getting bigger and bigger. I wonder if it'll ever stop getting bigger now. For a family of supposedly infertile vampires we have grown a lot" he said with a smile.

"You consider my sister part of the family?" I asked.

"Of course" he said. "She is your sister. That makes her part of this family to" That made me happy to hear. I smiled.

"Now we should discuss the reason that you and your sister are here in the first place" he said.

"Yeah" I said.

Even though my sister was sick, I felt a glimmer of hope and happiness. For the first time in a very long time I felt happy. Because I was finally home again.

**Please Review**


	8. Going To Alaska

**Chapter 8: Going To Alaska**

**Tony's POV**

I was nearly done packing my stuff for Alaska when I heard my little girl say "daddy?". I stopped what I was doing immediately and went to my daughter's room.

"What's wrong princess?" My daughter looked worried about something. I had a feeling that I knew exactly what it was.

"I'm scared" she said. "I don't want to move to Alaska. I'm not going to be able to make new friends. Most kids think I'm weird, but here I have two friends at least"

"Listen Nicole you're not weird. You're different and there is nothing wrong with that" My young adoptive hybrid daughter snuggled close to me. A couple of months ago my wife and I had found her wondering the streets of New York City all by herself. We instantly recognized her as a hybrid. She was physically about one year old at the time. My wife and I adopted her and we love her as if she were out biological child. She had the physical appearance of a five year old now. Her growth rate had slowed down to that of a human and we decided it was safe to enter her in school; at least for now.

"I'm also afraid that when mommy has the babies that you both will forget about me and abandoned me like my family did because I'm not your daughter" I wiped away the tears that had begun to fall from her eyes.

"Nicole your mother and I will never forget about you. We love you. You are our daughter" I said.

"Promise you'll never forget about me?"

"I promise" I said as I gave her a kiss.

"Thank you daddy" she said. She started to doze off and then she fell asleep completely.

I hated her biological family; whoever they were. How could anyone just abandon her the way that they did?

I got up and left her room quietly and continued to pack. It was time that we moved again because people were starting to notice that my wife and I weren't ageing. This time we had chosen to go to Alaska. I was used to moving around. In fact, until a few years ago I was a nomad.

It all began 20 years ago when I was kidnapped, along with my cousins who were all the same age as me. My name is Tony and I'm the son of Noah, a vampire hybrid, and Jessica, a human. I was taken by my family when I was a baby. I never knew who stole us. Who that person was and why they kidnapped us all was a mystery to me. But as soon as we got back to the states he abandoned us. Frok that point on I always lived a nomadic lifestyle. Even though I' three quarters human and one quarter vampire I have always been extremely fast, strong and smart. I learned how to survive on my own quickly.

A few years ago I met Eliza, my current wife and mate. She is a hybrid, and she was also a nomad. We began to fall in love with each other. We decided to get married and actually settle down in one place, like the Cullens did.

So we settled down in New York City. Then about four years after we married we found Nicole and adopted her. We didn't think that we'd ever be able to have children of our own because of what we were. But surprises have a funny way of well surprising you. Three weeks ago we found out that my wife was pregnant. We knew that she was carrying twins because we could hear two clearly defined heartbeats. The babies have grown so fast that my wife looks about eight months pregnant.

Somehow we got lucky and found an airline that is willing to fly her even though she was so close to having the babies.

I finished packing all of the bags. I packed everything myself. My wife would've helped but the pregnancy was really taking a lot of energy out of her.

Right now I felt like the happiest man in the world. I had an amazing wife, a beautiful and smart daughter, and two kids on the way. I only wished that the rest of my family could be here with me. I wished more then anything that I could be reunited with my parents and the rest of my family. But that may never happen. I don't even know what happened to my cousins. I hoped that they were all okay.

"How's everything going honey?" Eliza asked.

I walked to our bedroom where she was. "Just finished packing everything" I said.

"I'm so sorry that I couldn't help" she said.

"It's okay love. What's important is that you and the babies are healthy" I said with a smile.

She smiled at me. "I love you" she said.

"Not as much as I love you" I said before I began to kiss her.

The day seemed to catch up with us then and we both fell asleep. We woke up early the next morning to head out to the airport.

Everything went smoothly on our flight to Alaska. I had to admit that I was worried my wife would go into labor on the long flight. I was starting to think that maybe we should have waited until after the birth to move. But, at least everything went well.

From the airport we took a cab part of the way home. We had to walk the rest of the way because our house was in the woods.

As we were walking my wife suddenly screamed out in pain and collapsed. I heard a sickening crunch as the babies started kicking and thrashing.

"Mommy!" Nicole shouted.

"Nicole, get out of here now! Go and try to find help" I said.

"Okay" she said before running away. I didn't want my daughter to witness this.

I was frantic and didn't know what to do. My wife looked like she was dying and I just knew my babies were struggling. Their heartbeats were slowing down fast and that scared me. I couldn't lose them and I couldn't lose my wife either.

I was surprised when I heard footsteps approaching. "My mommy is over here" I heard my daughter say.

I looked back and saw Nicole. Following her frantically was...Carlisle Cullen?

**Please Review**


	9. One Big Family

**Chapter 9: One Big Family**

**Tony's POV**

Even with everything that was happening right now the feeling of shock registered in my mind. I never in a million years thought that I would be see Carlisle, or any other member of my family ever again. I was really in a state of shock.

I couldn't tell if he recognized me or not. Not that it mattered at the moment. He ran up to my wife and I. "What happened?" he asked looking frantic.

"She screamed in pain and then she collapsed" I said. "and I think she and our babies are dying" I said desperately.

"They are dying" Carlisle confirmed. I'm going to have to perform an emergency c section right now" he said. I shielded Nicole as Carlisle used his teeth to perform the c section. This reminded me of my own birth. My mom nearly died giving birth to me and Carlisle had to perform an emergency c section to save the both of us. I could only hope and pray that Carlisle would be able to save my babies and wife the same way he saved my mom and I 20 years ago. My family just had to live, they really did.

A few seconds later the beautiful sound of a baby crying reached my ears. "It's a girl" Carlisle announced as he handed me my daughter.

I had a baby girl, my very own baby girl. She looked small and weak.

"Oh my" Carlisle said with despair.

"What's wrong?" I asked fearing the absolute worst.

"It's the other baby. The umbilical cord is wrapped tightly around his neck. He started to lose a lot of oxygen which I think made him freak out and start kicking which caused the placenta to detach" Carlisle explained as he quickly worked on removing the cord from my son.

"Here is your son" he said as he handed me my son who looked smaller and weaker then his sister.

"What about my wife Carlisle?" I asked desperately.

"I don't know" he said. "I'm going to take her back to my house"

"Thank you Carlisle" I said. "Thank you so much"

"I'm also going to keep your babies under supervision for now. Especially your son. Your son is very weak and delicate right now and he needs to be supervised"

I was so worried and scared that my wife wouldn't make it. I couldn't lose her, just like I couldn't lose my children either. I didn't know what I would do without them.

"How did you know who I was?" Carlisle suddenly asked as we made our way over to wherever his house was.

"You don't recognize me, do you?" I said.

"No" he said. "Not really"

"Hos could you I suppose. I was a baby the last time we saw each other" I said.

"Tony?" he said in shock. "Is it really you?"

I let out a breath I hadn't even realized that I was holding in.

"Yes"

"My goodness" he said. "You have no idea how good it is to have you back again"

"and it's good to see you again. You have no idea how much I have misses you all" I said. "I only wish that it was under different circumstances"

"I promise that I am going to do everything that I possibly can for your wife and your babies. They all have vampire genes so that will definitely help them"

"Daddy you two know each other?" Nicole asked. I had almost forgotten that she was there.

"Yes sweetie, he's family" I said.

"She is your daughter?" Carlisle asked.

"Adoptive daughter. She's also a hybrid" I said.

When we got to the house Carlisle immediately took my wife into another room. It reminded me of a hospital room. He got to work on her right away.

Then he took my babies from me and began to examine them.

I heard footsteps in the house followed by someone shouting "Carlisle".

We went out there and I immediately recognized the man as Jacob. "What's wrong Jacob? Is Nessie in labor?"

Was Nessie also pregnant?

"No, she already gave birth. We've been trying to call you and the others all day but the calls aren't going through"

"Is Nessie and your daughter okay?" Carlisle asked.

"She, our daughter and son seem to be doing fine" Jacob said.

"What do you mean 'son'. She was pregnant with a baby girl only" Carlisle said.

"Well somehow our son went undetected" Jacob said.

As soon as he said that Carlisle went to check on them. I also met EJ and Lola again. I couldn't believe that after 20 years I was with my family again. Apparently they also had three babies of their own.

"I also have other news" Carlisle began.

"What is it?" Renesmee asked.

"We not only found Tony here, but we also found Carly. Her sister is one of my patients now"

"Wait Carly? As in my niece?" Renesmee asked.

"Yup, it's her and she and her sister are coming by later" Carlisle said.

"I can't believe it" Jacob said. "After 20 years we finally have all of our kids back"

"and grandkids" Renesmee said.

"No kidding" Carlisle said. "Carly is also expecting a baby of her own"

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes. Renesmee and Jacob have two babies. EJ and Lola have three babies. Tony and his wife Eliza have two babies. Carly is pregnant with one baby. That's a grand total of eight babies. Honestly I think it's time I teach you all about a little something called birth control" Carlisle said

"Grandpa I think it's just a little to late for that talk. Don't you think?" Nessie asked.

"What is birth control?" EJ asked. We all burst out laughing. We continued laughing until we heard the doorbell ring.

**Please Review**


End file.
